In today's busy and harried society, program viewers may not have sufficient time or inclination to view a broadcast program in its entirety. For example, a viewer desires to watch the weather portion of a local newscast, but has no interest in sports or national news. Similarly, a viewer may be interested in watching a contestant of special interest on a reality-based program involving a talent competition, but does not wish to spend the time viewing numerous other competitors. Moreover, a typical cable television or internet protocol television (IPTV) system may offer a multiplicity of real time broadcast channels such as CBS, NBC, ABC, PBS and FOX, as well as a number of channels offering movies or other programming on request. Viewers may wish to switch back and forth between two or more programs of interest being broadcast on two or more different channels. Although present-day digital video recorders are typically equipped with rewind and fast-forward functionality, it may be inconvenient and cumbersome to locate one or more desired portions of a program while excluding undesired portions.